


Läs noga (swedish: read carefully)

by Jentothepen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentothepen/pseuds/Jentothepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas drags Dean to IKEA. Dean gets bored. - Based on that video of a guy annoying his girlfriend with puns about IKEA products.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Läs noga (swedish: read carefully)

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently editing my dcbb fic so this is actually my very first deancas fic. Be gentle.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas FairweatherEden & jesh14. Love you guys.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as jenpen :)

\- inspired by [this video](http://jenpen.tumblr.com/post/127555568533/donaldwildthornberry-sunflorite-donna-needs)

 

 

It's only been ten minutes and Dean cannot take it anymore. There are children running around everywhere, screaming at their parents and throwing stuff to the ground with their sticky fingers. There are couples that fight over which curtain goes better with their couch, chirpy employees who greet you with a smile at every corner you turn.

 

They haven’t even managed to walk through the first part of their local IKEA and Dean is already so bored out of his mind that he is seriously tempted to ditch Cas. Maybe he could try those meatballs everyone was raving about. All. The. Fucking. Time.

 

Cas is currently testing out an office chair by sitting down and getting up again multiple times, probably to test how sturdy it is, and that just gives Dean all kinds of ideas for later. Because they have finally managed to find a place together and he is planning on christening every room and every piece of furniture once they are done decorating.

 

Idly, he drags his feet through the rows of desk to walk over to Cas and suggest they go home and get started on that plan when something catches his eye on the floor. Now, Dean knew this place sold products with weird names but this just takes the cake - because there is plastic floor mat under one of the swivel chairs and it is called KOLON. He sniggers for two minutes straight like a 7 year-old boy before Cas calls him over to where he is currently kneeling on another chair further down the row. Maybe he could have some fun with this...

 

It takes him a couple of minutes to find something and by the time he catches up with Cas they are in the middle of the bedroom area. He slowly walks over to his boyfriend who is focused on the stacks of duvet sets in front of him.

 

"Hey, Cas!"

 

Cas looks up and Dean holds up the GASPA fitted sheets and, well, gasps at him in a very overly exaggerated manner. Cas looks at him for a second with a deep frown, and then drops his gaze to see what Dean is actually holding in his hands. Then he does that squinty thing with his eyes and turns his attention back to the duvets.

 

Dean snorts but puts the sheets back, and follows Cas to the kitchen area ten minutes later, the straps of the yellow shopping bag already cutting into his shoulder with the weight. When Cas stops in front of the cutlery Dean drops the bag and sees the oven dishes.

 

"Hey Cas, do you think you are ... SMARTA than me?"

 

Dean holds up one of the dishes and gives Cas the biggest grin he can manage.

 

"Dean, I know this is not the most exciting thing to do. But I want our apartment to be nice and for that we need to buy a few things. So, can you focus, please?"

 

Dean puts down the dish, then leans forward to grab a wooden spoon from the shelves and holds it up in front of Cas's face.

 

"But this is a RÖRT."

 

Cas lets out a long exasperated sigh, and then takes four boxes of the green cutlery set, which is clearly more than they will ever need, and dumps them in the bag in front of Dean and walks away with a smug smile on his face.

 

Dean laughs for a full minute, then grabs the heavy bag and follows Cas to the pots and pans section. Dropping the bag at their feet he leans in close and whispers into Cas’ ear,

 

“Hey Cas, I don’t think we need this one,” and points at the label that says SENSUELL.

 

This time Cas groans and shoves Dean away with his right hand.

 

Half an hour later they have finally arrived at the last section before they have to pick out the bigger furniture piece from the storage and then pay at checkout. Dean had found a couple more items to annoy Cas, who had given up on even responding to him about two products ago and decided to just ignore him completely.

 

Dean is starting to feel a bit bad and is just about to walk over to Cas and apologise for being an idiot when he sees another product and decides to go out with a bang. He grabs the hangers and runs after Cas as fast as he can with two bags filled up on either of his shoulders.

 

"Hey Cas?"

 

Cas is looking at the inside of a wardrobe when Dean catches up with him and Dean sees him take in a deep breath before he turns around,

 

"What?"

 

"You look really hot when you are annoyed." Dean says and then holds up the sign from the hangars that says KOMPLEMENT.

 

Cas squints his eyes again but then his face scrunches up in an effort not to smile.

 

“Ha! I saw that.” Dean proclaims enthusiastically, a huge smug grin on his face for finally making Cas smile.

 

“You saw nothing. Now, stop being annoying. We still need a wardrobe… I was going to suggest we take this one but I already got one of these,”

 

Cas says as he shrugs and then steps to the side so Dean sees the big sign on the door of the wardrobe that states the price and the name… DOMBÅS.

 

Dean gives Cas his most offended look but Cas just laughs right at his face before he steps closer, gives him a quick peck on his cheek and then says,

 

“Come on. I’ll buy some Köttbullar if you behave now,” and walks off, leaving Dean with not only the two shopping bags he had been schlepping around for an hour now but also the one Cas had been carrying for the last ten minutes. He snuck a peek inside and saw a turquoise rug called ÅDUM. Oh, now Cas was just making it too easy for him...


End file.
